mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Dottinous Foul
Dottinous 'Creepy Dot' Foul (b. 23rd May 2007) is a Ravenclaw student in her Fourth Year of education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was born to parent's Xellsmere Decay Foul, a funeral director and Morguary Pallortis Foul, an anatomical pathologist. Dot is known by her fellow house mates as 'Creepy Dot', because of the way she looks and the way she talks. 'Biography' 'Early Life' The Foul family have lived in a crypt for centuries in a rather derelict, forsaken cemetery. It is believed that this cold and horrifying chamber, that the Foul's call home, somehow connects to the Victorian Catacombs of South London, though nothing has ever been proven concrete. Xellsmere Foul, with his big belly and floor-length moustache has, for this past century, maintained the family business known nationally as Foul Funerals for your Corpses, an establishment dedicated to the direction of funerals and the burial of the dead. His wife, whom he is known for showing devout affection, Morguary Foul, worked alongside muggles as an anatomical pathologist, probably due to her obsession with death. Dot's childhood was not particularly isolated, in any materialistic means. They lived with their hundred and thirty three year old grandfather, Gravossious Foul, an incredibly tall and skeletal man, with a droopy nose and dire stare. He, along with Xellsmere, controlled part of the family business, and still does to this day, though they seldom agree on things as Gravossious prefers the way business used to be. In his opinion, being polite is a waste of time, as is decorating the bodies of those gone, and quite frankly ghosts remain the biggest obstacle to profit since the obliteration of the philosophers stone. Aside from this, there is also Ghouli Foul, Dot's metamorph brother, who in spite of his inherited pale complexion, and vacant eyes, is cruely handsome. Choosing to live within the coffin of her dead-husband of seventy years is Goblina Rots, Dot's doltish auntie, who by appearance resembles a very glamoured turkey. Dot, then, was never truly alone, even if she did wander off many times in search of the grotesque, or the magnificent. It is possible that during these solitudinous ventures she developed a love for insects, but more primarily, spiders. 'Education at Hogwarts' Dot was assorted into Ravenclaw House, because of her misunderstood creativity and sagacious views on the world. First, Second and Third Year Very uneventful, these particular years gave Dot space to experience new people and learn all about the sorts of commonalities she had never encountered before within her tiny family unit, such as pleasantries, manners and things considered normal to other witches and wizards. Fourth Year Having evaded the dangerous eyes of the many villains that have crossed through the grounds, Dot is becoming slightly more visible, and perhaps a little more vocal too. 'Magical Abilities and Skills' Care of Magical Creatures Out of all of the subjects that Dot studies in Hogwarts, COMC is the one that she is most fond of. It can be said that her interest in insects perhaps translates here, and that she also appreciates creatures. Dot is particularly intrigued by Acromantula's. 'Possessions' Mold Dot's mouse-familiar, who she found half-dead in a back street in Diagon Alley. He likes most food's, but according to Dot, has a form of obsessive compulsive order, since he seems to have an irrational fear of her left shoulder. She once said in the great hall that she knew this because her uncle was exactly the same, except his was a fear of wearing anything that was not black and white stripes. 'Relationships' Ghouli Foul (NPC) Dot's biological brother who is in his sixth year at the institution. Ghouli has Dot's back, but does not particularly spend all his time with her - or any time at all, for that matter, except for small instances. He does have a strange collection of friends himself, and takes a rather business approach with his sister. Upton Zero In some intricate way, Upton Zero is a distant cousin of Dot's, though when considering each of their personalities, it does not seem so surprising. Dot is patient, and appreciates so many little things about life. Insects, dust mites, algae, it is all important in some way. She enjoys Upton's company because, at least in her presence, he seems to exhibit similar outward and inward feelings. Mold, her mouse, is also fond of Upton's toad familiar. Behind the scenes *''Dottinous Foul'' is a character portrayed by ishwaristing Resident in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net *The player ishwaristing Resident has also roleplayed two other characters, in order of appearance, Madam Sting and Zimelda Zemeckis. Both characters are now retired from the plot, and considered NPC's. * The name Dottinous was created by the player so has no definitive meaning, but is an extension of the shorter name Dot, which meaning is Gift of God. * The name Foul is an uncommon surname, and perhaps does not exist at all except in fictional universes. It is taken from the actual word Foul, which usually stands for unpleasant. Although ironically, most of the Foul family are extremely pleasant, as long as you do not focus on their scary appearance. * Dot was originally inspired by both Matilda, a Roald Dahl character and story, and the Addams Family, and is a subtle nod to both. Category:Students Category:Ravenclaws